I Øyet Av Maelstrømmen
by Cuwaert Den Duvel
Summary: Spyro må bygge et nytt liv etter krigen. Heldigvis er det den ene personen som gjør sitt hjerte slå raskere. ONESHOT. Norwegian translation of Dutch story.


_**I øyet av maelstrømmen**_

* * *

Spyro hadde gjort mange feil i sitt liv. De fleste var små feil som alle noen ganger gjorde. Futile og meningsløse feil som å glemme en ubemerket "takk" etter at du mottok en forespurt tjeneste, glemmer navnene på visse høyverdige drager og annen ubrukelig ubrukelighet som ikke hadde mye effekt på slutten av dagen. Ingen ville dømme ham for det. Om dette var ute av respekt for hans tittel og rolle i å ødelegge Malefor, eller bare høflighet av hverdagsdraken, var noe Spyro ikke kunne si.

Hans mangel på samspill og relasjoner med jevnaldrende hadde gjort ham til å føle seg som en fremmed i sin egen kropp. Hans egen kultur, med alle tillegg verdier og normer, var ikke hans. Etter Malefor død ble Spyro konfrontert med en dystre sannhet, nemlig at han ikke visste hvilket folk han nettopp hadde reddet.

Øyenstikkere var kulturelt fjernt fra drager. Mens Dragonflies hadde en jevn chat, supplert med endeløse dialekter og en ganske flathendt måte å snakke, hadde dragerne en mer sofistikert tale. Uendelige setninger med flere kommaer enn Spyro kunne telle, ord som Spyro visste sikkert at høyttaleren ikke visste hva hun mente og stadig snakket ubrukelig om ingenting. Dette gjorde at Spyro innså at han kunne ha kroppen til en drage, han ville forbli en øyenstikkere for alltid. En øyenstikkere i hard og nyre.

"Du trenger ikke å være så trist om det." Sparx hadde sagt.

"Du er deres helt. Dørene vil åpne for deg før du vet det. "

Dette viste seg å være en grov underestimat. Dragenes takknemlighet ble raskt bleknet da hun innså at deres frelser ikke var noe annet enn en tenåring som snakket som om han nettopp hadde kommet fra landsbygda. Han var på ingen måte den mektige helten som man forventet, eller helten som man ønsket. Han passet ikke på bildet, så hun prøvde å skrive det fra sin egen historie. Han ble ignorert på feiringer som hedret sine egne gjerninger, og hans rolle i krigen ble sterkt minimert. Ignitus, som slo det ideelle bildet av gjennomsnittlig drage mye bedre, ble i stedet portrettert som den heroiske lederen til hvilken seieren var på grunn.

Spyro hadde ingen problemer med dette. Han var ikke så glad med all oppmerksomhet og kritikk han mottok da han først ble introdusert som en helt, så han hadde ikke noe problem med evnen til å passere fakkelen uten for mange problemer. Det var selvfølgelig en fin gest for mannen som hadde formet ham til hvem han var i dag. Faren han aldri hadde hatt.

Spyro hadde kommet til en ubehagelig konklusjon i alt dette. Uansett hvordan han så på det eller hvor hardt han prøvde, var han alene. I det minste, hvis han ikke teller Cynder. Som han var, var Cynder helt fremmedgjort fra sin egen kultur, og som et resultat var de begge utsatt for en verden som ventet på sine handlinger, men ikke for deres personligheter.

Det var en ubehagelig virkelighet som, underlig nok, tilbød fred i de to dragernes kaotiske ånd. En mager trøst i to liv så ødelagt og påvirket av krigen som hadde plaget sin verden i flere tiår. Men fortsatt, noen ganger å ha en sjelefrende var en gave fra Gud. Det tilbød støtte og glede i kaotiske dager etter Malefor død, og det gjorde underverk for parrets mentale helse. De var alltid der for hverandre, og Spyro var takknemlig for det.

Til tross for alt dette var det noe som ikke gikk jevnt. Cynder virket langt borte og hennes ord hadde mistet sin lidenskap. Spyro visste ikke hva han skulle gjøre med dette. Personen han trodde han visste, viste seg å være like ufattelig som fiender han en gang kjempet, og han likte det ikke.

I dag var det imidlertid en dag med glede, eller dette var hva andre drager Spyro fortalte. Han trodde at dette ikke var noe mer enn det syvende partiet fylt med høy kvalitet nitwits.

Spyro sukket dypt, hans øyne glir over den så kjente bakgrunnen. Hele rommet var fylt med drager. De representerer alle de rikeste familiene i Avalar og Spyro gjorde ingen illusjoner. De fleste var bare her, slik at de kunne være smiger. Siden seieren hadde flere familier allerede forsøkt å få sine døtre til å gifte seg med ham, og han var sikker på at det ville skje igjen i kveld.

"Og? Har du sett noen vakre?" spurt Sparx, , flyter over disken. Den lille dragonfly hadde gjort det til en sport å drikke fullt ut ved hver offisiell anledning. Mange trodde det var uhørt, men for Spyro var det det eneste moroa på disse partiene.

"Kom på Sparx. Du vet at det bare er en for meg." den lille draken reagerte på en leken tone. Sparx reagerte med en vinkende håndbevegelse.

"Det er greit, Spyro. Jeg forstår. Du deler så mye glede og sorg med den jenta, men fortsatt ... Hun er og forblir en gal morder. Jeg ville aldri ha koblet en slik gal jente til deg. Jeg synes det er gal at hun ikke har forlatt deg ennå. Med et så ustabilt tilfelle vet du aldri."

"Ikke så negativ Sparx," sukket Spyro.

"Hun er kjærligheten i mitt liv, og det er her diskusjonen slutter."

Sparx nikket, selv om et lite grin dukket opp på ansiktet hans.

"Så derfor har du ikke spurt henne helt sikkert. Å være litt usikker vil ikke skade, Spyro." sa han i en humoristisk tone. Gjennom årene hadde Spyro blitt vant til Sparx sine kommentarer. Men en tvilsom stemme snakket i hodet. Hva om Cynder ikke delte sine følelser? Hva måtte han gjøre? Han kunne ikke forestille seg noe annet enn et ja. Med et trykt uttrykk i ansiktet hans skjønte han at under alle sine tiders tvil og venter, ville han aldri ha lurt på hva han ville gjøre hvis det ja ordet aldri kom. Men det var bekymringer for senere. Her kom hun.

Cynder

Hun hadde alltid vært den personen som hjalp ham. Spyro var fortsatt overrasket over virkningen hun hadde på sitt liv. Som om det skulle være slik.

Normalt var Spyro ikke den personen som var nonsens om slike eventyr, men litt magi i et ellers praktisk og anstrengende liv kunne ikke skade. Hvis bare for å berolige nervene hans. Spyro chuckled litt. Fascinerende hvordan Cynder kunne forstyrre ham mer enn noen fiende. Hun var mer enn det. Hun var alt.

"Du stirrer, venn."

Spyro rystet på hodet.

"Alt OK?" Spurt Sparx. Spyro nikket, selv om hans nervøse bevegelser ikke beroliget Sparx. Til tross for nervøsiteten nærmet Spyro Cynder.

"Hallo Cynder."

Cynder så opp, som om hun våknet fra en drøm og bare nå innså hvor hun var. Etter å ha kastet et raskt blikk gjennom rommet, syntes hun å roe seg litt. Det konstant ettertraktede utseendet forlot imidlertid ikke sitt vakre ansikt.

"God dag, Spyro. Kan du fortelle meg hvorfor dette festen ble gitt igjen? "

"For å feire vår seier, Cynder." Svar Spyro, litt beroliget. Det ser ut til at de raskt fant et emne for å starte en samtale med. En god start.

"Igjen? Når vil de slutte å gjøre det? Jeg vil ikke virke utakknemlig, men jeg begynner å bli lei av det. Hun sukket. Spyro chuckled litt.

"Jeg er egentlig ikke til fordel for dette, men det er lite som kan gjøres om det. Disse drager har vært gjennom helvete. Det er forståelig at de vil takke oss for å få dem ut av det. "

"Kanskje, men det er fortsatt irriterende, som om vi ikke har noe bedre å gjøre."

"Har vi det da? "Spurt Spyro med en spilt spørsmålstone. Cynder smilte litt, øynene hennes så på de av den lilla draken overfor henne.

"Du vet hva jeg mener, Spyro. Det er mer til liv enn noen fester og noen fiender. Har du noen gang lurt på hvor hyggelig det ville være å virkelig kunne gå hvor vi ønsket å gå uten å føle alle de dårlige utseende på halsen vår. Uten alle disse pretensiøse partiene og samtalene som bokstavelig talt ikke handler om noe. Kanskje bør vi lære å leve for oss selv i stedet for for andre. " Cynder sukket, det lille smilet som en gang prydde ansiktet hennes, ble nå redusert til et ulykkelig smil, som om hun prøvde å kle seg til gleden som hadde brakt.

Spyro følte sin magesving. Han kunne ikke se sin elskede i en slik elendighet. Hun hadde vært noe annet enn hyggelig og kjærlig til ham, og nå stod han her, helt hjelpeløs for å kunne gi henne tilbake enda en brøkdel av den kjærligheten. Det var kvalmende. Det var galt. Så kom en idé til tankene.

"Kanskje ... alt er mulig." Han sa mildt slik at ingen andre kunne høre dem. Cynder øyne vokste litt større.

"Mener du det? Vil du gjøre det for meg? "

Spyro kinked.

"Men Spyro. Dette livet, disse drager, jeg trodde du var glad her. Jeg ser deg her mer sosial og tilgjengelig enn jeg noensinne har sett deg. Hvordan kan du gi alt for noen som meg? For noen som har sådd så mye død og ødeleggelse. For en krigsforbryter, et dyr, et monster. Hvordan kan du gjøre noe slikt? "Cynder hvisket, en liten rystelse i stemmen hennes.

"Cynder, du er alle mine, og jeg vil gå overalt for deg. Mitt hus er hvor du er."

Cynder rødmet.

"Er det ikke et klisje?" hun fnisset, kinnene hennes røde. Det var så mye hyggeligere enn vanlig lilla.

"Kanskje. Men hva er så galt med det? "

* * *

**Jeg prøver å lære det norske språket, så noen hjelp er velkommen. Hvis du har råd til meg, rapporterer du det i kommentarene.**


End file.
